The need for motor vehicles with improved fuel economy is known. As such, downsized engines with superchargers are currently being developed to provide improved fuel economy while maintaining customer-desired engine performance. Such downsized engines are also known to have relatively high pressures at low speeds with low speed pre-ignition (LSPI) being a problem that is currently preventing further downsizing and improved fuel economy. As such, a system and a process that predicts and prevents pre-ignition, and in particular LSPI, from occurring would be desirable.